Get your Facts Strait!
by CC-645
Summary: One humorous reason for the misconsistancies between the comics and the Show about what actually happened on Zygeria


**Ok, this is my humorous attempt at explaining why the Zygeria comics (Slaves of the Republic) differ from the Clone Wars arc.**

* * *

**Straight Facts**

SNAP-HISS! The unmistakable yet muted sound of a lightsaber being activated startled Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker out of his peaceful contemplation of the pile of droid parts littering the dining table in his and his Padawan's quarters.

_Ahsoka!_ The worried thought crossed his mind as he laid the macro welder down on the table top. But no, she was in no danger at the moment, he had sent her to the Archives to research a new force-technique which he was showing here.

His head and body turned to face the quarters' front door only to see a certain green-gold blade inexorably cutting a perfect circle in the slab of durasteel.

"Ahso—" Anakin never finished his exclamation. As his Padawan's blade finished its circle, the round plug was sent hurtling towards him with astounding force. Only Anakin's Jedi reflexes saved him from being pulverised.

The confused knight pulled himself up from the floor with a groan mere seconds later. His eyes flicked around the common room taking in the scene with military efficiency. He saw the gaping hole in the in the front door, the slab of durasteel lying atop – nay squishing – the table at which he had been sitting moments ago. Last of all, his gaze settled upon the figure of his Togruta Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, jumping through the improvised entrance and stalking towards him, fury in her eyes.

"Explain this!" she bellowed slamming something down on the durasteel plug. Anakin blinked at his Padawan,

"Hwha-at? Snips what's the matter?" He couldn't comprehend what could have his normally calm apprentice so infuriated.

In response Ahsoka bared here teeth at him and stabbed a finger at the thing she'd deposited on the new ahem _table_. "How many other embarrassing holocomics have you produced about me?"

Anakin's face paled in horror. _O Sith Poodoo!_ He cursed silently, but sure enough a second's glance at the booklet of durasheets confirmed his worst fears – or at least worst at the moment. There in front of him lay a holocomic, the words 'Zygerian Crisis! By Skyrunner Entertainment ' brightly printed on the cover. He did not have to look inside the booklet to understand why his Padawan was so peeved. No indeed.

"Now hold on a second!" Anakin protested getting some of his wits back, "What makes you think its me?"

"Ain't it obvious? Besides I have my contacts…" Ahsoka said mysteriously.

"Who? Where? What? How?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ahsoka questioned sweetly, "Well I ain't tellin' you. You are answering my questions here…."

"What is there to say, since someone gave my organisation away you probably have access to all my publications."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at him, "And am I wearing that in all of those publications?"

Anakin visibly gulped. In the next second he found himself desperately defending against his enraged apprentice as she utilized both her saber and shoto to hammer away at him with unexpected ferocity.

* * *

The vast hallways of the Jedi Temple were never empty during the day. Initiates and Padawans hurried to and from classes, Knights and Masters strode in their usual dignified manner going about their business, yet never, never ever did people run. Well perhaps there were occasions, the names Kenobi and Skywalker spring to mind, yet running, much less duelling was extremely rare and definitely not encouraged.

And so it was the sound of lightsabers clashing against one another that startled Jedi Master Siri Tachi out of her musings and into the present moment. Further down the hallway she could just make out two figures. One seemed to have a blue lightsaber and be on the defensive while the other, wielding two green blades was attacking mercilessly. Curiously Siri moved closer towards the figures. About ten meters from them she recognised the two combatants as Skywalker and his Padawan, what her name again, Tano? Yes it was Tano.

It seemed that the young Togruta was steadily driving her Master back, a fact at which Siri wondered. After all, Anakin Skywalker was the Chosen One and arguably the second-best swordsman in the entire order. Siri reached out to the Force to gain some answers. Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't what she got. It seemed to her that the Force was full of … amusement?

After her _resounding success_ with the probe of the living force and her less then successful attempt at reading the two duellists' emotions let alone intensions, Jedi Master Tachi decided to follow the pair. If anything this _sparring –_ if it was sparring – could be educational.

* * *

Ahsoka stopped seeing red, more or less. However she was still quite furious with her master for embarrassing her in front of the entire galaxy. Slowly a wicked plan began to form in the back of her mind.

SMASH! CLASH! SMASH! The three lightsaber blades blocked and parried, struck and swept, or at least Ahsoka's did. With a start she realised that her master was still on the defensive. She smirked to herself _Time for Phase I._

* * *

Siri watched with growing awe the Master and Padawan still going at it, full force, and for more than an hour too. Staying far enough not to be suspicious, yet close enough to see the details of the duel, she picked up on the advanced moves which Tano was using. A regular Padawan of her age shouldn't even know those moves, let alone be able to perform them so flawlessly. But Tano was no ordinary Padawan, and her Master was no ordinary Master either.

Her focus on the duel, Siri was momentarily confused as to where in the temple they were. Then it hit her, literally. _"Oupfff!" _Siri groaned after falling face down on the hard stone steps. "The High Council tower!"

* * *

Ahsoka dared to look around her. She was amazed at the success of her plan. She had managed to manoeuvre her master up several flights of stairs in the south-west tower of the temple. _Just cross this landing, then two more flights of stairs and you're at your destination._ She encouraged herself.

Suddenly she heard the hiss of doors opening in front of her. Ahsoka was stunned for a moment. This wasn't a landing! This was the antechamber for the …gulp… J-Jedi C-Council!

Anakin, still oblivious to his surroundings tried to capitalize on his Padawan's brief moment of distraction. However his offensive was halted mid motion with that blasted shoto!

Anakin kept on retreating, and retreating, and still giving ground. Suddenly he looked at the floor and his heart skipped a beat. He recognised the design on the floor. _Sithspit!_ He cursed silently when his mind caught up to him.

_Sithspit! _He hissed aloud a moment later as his impudent brat of a Padawan disarmed him.

"Well done Padawan Tano. Though done this sometime when not in council we were could you? Hmm?"

Anakin stopped staring at the tip of his Padawan's saber hovering near his neck instead to glare at Master Yoda.

The humour of Yoda's words was once again lost on Mace Windu, "Explain this Padawan Tano!" he growled.

Ahsoka's headtails darkened in embarrassment. "Sorry to interrupt your meeting Masters." she said.

"Apologise to not Padawan," Yoda's voice was unexpectedly laced with sympathy, "Amusing this was, yes. Tell us you should Padawan, why chasing your master across the temple are you?"

Ahsoka drew a datacard out of one of the pouches on her belt and offered it to master Windu. As the Korun master inserted the card into a slot on the armrest of his seat, everyone in the room heard Anakin's mournful whimpering.

"This evil Sith of a master you see here," Ahsoka started to speak in a light and joking tone, "Has started a company, Skyrunner Entertainment Inc.'"

"Imaginative, ain't it." Mace snorted.

"Well, anyways, I stumbled upon this holocomic in the Kid's section of the archives," here Ahsoka shot a vicious glare at Anakin, "This comic depicts the events of the Zygerian incident with certain … shall we say manipulations of the truth by you all know who. Most notable are the overly exaggerated heroics of one 'Anakin Skywalker' and also of note, my less then dignified apparel." As Ahsoka said this, the hologram projector in the council chamber came to life and showed several images to which Ahsoka was referring to, "What makes it worse is that this is holocomic is a hit on more than 100,000 systems!"

All twelve council members produced their species' equivalent of reddening in embarrassment for a minute, after which the whole room burst into hysterical laughter.

Even Mace Windu – the Statue Master – showed emotion, lots of it.

"Padawan," Obi-wan questioned when his laughter had subsided, "Do you have any other means of getting back at Anakin besides beating him to a pulp in a lightsaber duel?"

Ahsoka's brow creased for a minute and then an ear-splitting grin spread across her face, "I've got it!" Lifting her comlink to her mouth she called into it, "Artoo, I'm in the Council chamber, could ya get over here?" She lowered her wrist after hearing an affirmative twitter from the other end and settled in to wait.

* * *

Minutes later the fourteen Jedi saw a certain yellow airspeeder rapidly approaching one of the windows in the council chamber. When it was twenty meters out it suddenly fired it's forward manoeuvring thrusters, effectively decreasing its momentum and enabling the yet unseen driver to dock the vehicle beside the windowsill. Using the force Ahsoka waved open the pane of transparisteel allowing a chrome-and-blue astromech unit to float in on its propulsion jets.

"Hey Artoo," Ahsoka waved to the droid now rolling towards her across the stone floor. The droid beeped cheerily at her in greeting.

"So, what's your plan Padawan Tano?" Ki Adi Mundi questioned the young Togruta.

"I've got two actually," she replied to the councillor. Then, addressing her words to everyone in attendance she said, "Artoo has recorded what really happened on Zygeria, including Anakin's little moment with the Queen." Here Anakin paled slightly,

"Me and Artoo will put together a nice little holomovie and release it to the general public via the HoloNet." Then suddenly Ahsoka smirked, "We'll also invite Senator Amidala to a premier screening in the Senate Holotheatre." Anakin choked paled even more.

Then Ahsoka kneeled in front of R2-D2 and said to him, "You'll do this buddy, won't you?" In response the little droid extended all of his arms and tools and gadgets and began driving around in a circle whistling happily.

"Thank you little guy," Ahsoka said to the droid when he calmed down, then she added something to him in a low undertone.

Anakin strained his ears to hear what his Padawan was telling to his droid about, but he could not make out the language.

* * *

Being a Togruta herself, Shaak Ti was able to pick up what little Ahsoka was saying to Skywalker's droid. Her eyes widened as she realised that the girl was speaking Togruti to the droid, but the next instant she was bawling with unstoppable laughter as she heard Ahsoka's plan of revenge against her master.

Seeing the Togruta Jedi Master laughing so hysterically, Anakin paled even more, "I have a very bad feeling about this!"

* * *

Being a droid, furthermore a droid with no intelligible speech readily understood by humans Artoo wasn't sure how to show his appreciation of Ahsoka's plan and laugh it. So he did what he could. Searching through his extensive memory banks the little astromech unit found a recording of General Grievous laughing. Quickly enlarging and looping the recording, Artoo fired up his holoprojector and drove around the council room, setting off firecrackers and launching confetti into the air out of a compartment in his dome.

* * *

Anakin saw his faithful astromech drive around the floor with a giant hologram of Grievous laughing, launching party supplies and whistling something akin to _"LOL Ahsoka, That's the best prank I've heard of_" Suddenly not wanting to find out what prank Ahsoka had concocted for him, Anakin deftly fainted on the floor.

* * *

_New Mission: Revenge on Anakin_

_Initializer: Ahsoka_

_Objective: Rig Anakin's Delta-7B for remote control before the Coruscant Flight Campionships.  
__Importance: 10  
_

The End

* * *

**So I hope this clears up why ahsoka is wearing that highly inappropriate stuff in the comics, why ventress is in the comics and all about the Zygerian Misconsistancies :D**

**CC-645  
**


End file.
